Kid again
by Gaara-NarutoLover123
Summary: After a mission gone wrong, Rin is changed into a kid and has no memories beyond the first 5 years of his life. As a result, the Exwires and Yukio are assigned to take care of little Rin until a cure is found to change him back, watch as truths are unfolded about the Rin they thought they knew. (I am bad with summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist/ Ao no exorcist**

**Summary: **After a mission gone wrong, Rin is changed into a kid and has no memories beyond the first 6 years of his life. The Exwires and Yukio are assigned to take care of Rin until a cure is found to change him back. (I am bad with summaries)

**Words: **712

* * *

Someone would think getting attacked by an unknown high classed demon was a bad day. Right? No, the bad day was most definitely the after affect. As of right now, none of the students knew what to do with the mess left before their eyes.

"R-Rin?" Bon called out nervously.

Said boy looked up and narrowed his eyes at Bon as everyone looked equally shocked as Ryuji did. Shiemi, who was the first of the students to shake out of her stupor, rushed over to the scowling half- demon. She carefully picked up the 5 year old. He didn't smile at all. Actually, his scowl seemed to deepen when he was lifted off the ground.

For a five year old, he was very intimidating.

"Rin…uh," what else was she supposed to say? She unconsciously ran over to him out of nature and now, she had no clue of what to do. Just a minute ago, there was a 5'8 teenage boy standing in front of them, not a 5 year old kid that was nearly naked ,thanks to the oversized shirt completely covering his entire body.

A suggestion was made by Bon "Uh…..maybe we should go find Teach an-" , before he could finish his sentence, Rin began furiously lashing out and screaming in Shiemi's arms .He kicked, screamed , clawed with his viscously sharp claws, attempted to bite her arms and pulled on her hair. Shiemi quickly placed the boy on the ground and backed away before he could do any further damage, which did result in Shiemi getting a few scratches, which began to bleed, on her arms and face. She lost her footing and fell to the ground in fear

Konekomaru rushed to her side examining her, "Moriyama! Are you alright?!" He knew Satan's spawn was dangerous, but no one believed him, he backed away in terror from the boy while pulling Shiemi up with him.

"Y-yeah, just a little s-shocked, that's all….I'm just worried about Rin" She replied in an uneasy voice. Rin was crouched on the ground growling in a deep guttural voice, too deep for a mere child, he took on a more feral look. It reminded them of a tiger, the way he crouched, snarled and the look on his face, the tail helped with the image, the way it gave out a warning he was angry and ready to pounce.

* * *

"What's going on?" Yukio called in the distance. Far off, Yukio had finally arrived with a bloody arm, and blood on his face, some of it his. He counted up all the students in a hurry. 6 students, okay all counted…wait…6? Konekomaru, Shiemi, Bon, Kamiki, Takara, Shima and…. Yukio searched the area for the missing boy, "Where's Rin?!" No one answered. Everyone was looking down. Why? What was so interesting about th-

"Rin!?"

Rin rose from his crouched positioned and turned to the voice behind him "Y-Yukio?!" his face went through series of emotions at once; shock, confusion, relief and tears, if that counts as an emotion. The boy ran to the teen at full speed, arms open and tears freely falling down his face. During that, Yukio knelt down and opened his arms out of instinct. He embraced Rin openly as Rin buried his head in the crook of his neck and sobbed. Yukio began to pet his head gently while whispering soothing words to him while all still in shock. How in the hell was his brother a 5 years old? What exactly transpired while he was away? He looked to his students for an explaination, which they returned with the same look of shock on their face. Rin jerked his head up and pushed himself arm length off of his brother's chest, which really wasn't far because of his stubby child arms.

"Yukio! What happened to you?! You're so big! Last time I checked, I was the big brother and _you_ was the short one!" Rin proclaimed.

Say _what _now?

* * *

**I am sorry for this chapter being so short , i will lengthen it in the future when i get the chance.**

**This was an idea that came into my head. I realized, there weren't many fanfics about Rin or some one getting turned into a child, so i thought "why the heck not?" and this came to light.**

**Till next time , Auf wiedersehen ! **

**~TOBI**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Thank you for the kind reviews, keep em up!**

**Here is chapter 2 of Kid again**

* * *

It was a silent bus ride back to the academy. Not even 10 minutes on the bus did Rin fall asleep; he was soon half-lying in Yukio's lap, eyes closed and breathing into his neck.

"...So explain to me, how my older brother, who was 15 the last time I saw him, is 10 years younger?" Yukio asked. What was going on? What's going to happen now? Should he tell the Vatican? What would they do to Rin if he did? Would they execute him on the spot because he was no longer useful as a child? So many questions ran through Yukio's head, and he needed it now. He repeated his question again, much more demanding then he usually sounded, "What happened when was gone?"

The Exwires exchanged nervy looks with each other.

"W-well….. It all started when you told us to break off" Konekomaru spoke up first.

* * *

It was a simple mission; there were too many Hobgoblins in the forest near by a city, so the Exwires were sent to exterminate them.

"So Yukio, how are we gonna do this?" Rin asked. He was really getting impatient with these missions Mephisto always sent them on, they were the same thing, kill these , stop them, help them. It was boring and repetitive!

"First of all, you will not be using your flam-"

"What?! But it would be so much easier if you just let me use them! And it would be quicker!" Rin yelled. After all that training, Yukio still wouldn't let him use it, he still didn't trust him, his own brother. He'd been training with Shura for months now, and after that incident with Mr. Neuhaus, he'd been getting so much better with his flames, so much that he could light this whole bus without burning it!

"Well, if you had let me finish, you would have known what I said" Yukio replied simply "Now, what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," shooting a glare to Rin "I want the other Exwires to have some experience in the field, I can't let you do all of the work, easy as that. Rin, you will serve as back up if something goes wrong, hopefully, you won't be needed," He didn't know if he should feel happy because his powers were going to be needed or, insulted.

Rin huffed and turned away from his brother "Rin, don't feel bad. It's actually good, because you're so powerful that you'll be needed as extra help, you'll be strong enough to hold something back that we can't" Shiemi reassured him as always. She was such a nice girl, always making someone feel better or being there in a time of need. That made Rin's tail under his shirt flick in response to the compliment; it bought a smile to his face.

"Don't inflate the Blueberry's ego Moriyama" Bon retorted at him.

"Shut the hell up you punk!"

" What'dya call me?!"

Both Rin and Bon were standing up looking each other in the eye, nearly butting foreheads

" B-bon, d-don't provoke him" Konekomaru stuttered

"You guys shouldn't be standing up in a moving vehicle" Yukio said in a matter-the-fact tone. Just as he said that, the brakes on the bus were slammed down. Both arguing teens were flung forward to the front of the bus landing on each other groaning.

"This all your fault ya damn Blueberry"

* * *

When they boarded off the bus, Yukio immediately began giving orders.

"For this mission, I will not be accompanying you guys; I was given a different assignment concerning some disturbances other than the odd amount of Hobgoblins in this area. Bon you are in charge," there was sigh of relief in the background from Konekomaru and an incoherent string of insults about a punk reject gorilla, something on the lines of those. Yukio then turned to his older brother, who in return gave him a look of confusion "Rin," he placed both his on his shoulder firmly "I need you to listen to Bon, do not argue with him, and for heaven's sake, .Walk Off From The Group"

Rin simply rolled his eyes and scoffed "Yukio, I'm not a kid anymore nor do I act like one," in the background, Bon mumbled "Yeah right", which he ignored "I don't need someone looking after me; I am totally capable of doing something without causing any trouble. Put more trust in me little bro" he said, patting Yukio on the shoulder reassuringly and walking towards the other students. Yukio looked at each one of his students, his eyes lingering on his brother a little longer than others and released a tired sigh.

"When you're finish with your assignment, meet back here. Getting rid of those goblins shouldn't be too hard to deal with, so it may be faster than mine, I wish you good luck" and with that, he walked off into the vast forest.

"So _Mr. Suguro_" Rin mocked "What are we going to do now? Since you're the boss and all,"

"Well first, were going to have to make a plan" If Rin thought he was going to humiliate Bon, he better think again! He wasn't going to look stupid because of that Blueberry! "Since me and Konekomaru are going to be Arias and were not too good on self-defense, I want Moriyama to use her summon to protect us from the Hobgoblins in case they target us, I want Kamiki to be on offense and Shima as her back up. Rin, you already know what to do, if things getting out of hand, I want you to jump in and help." After getting a nod of confirmation from everyone, and large smile from Rin, they set off the opposite direction of where Yukio left.

* * *

**I know I know.**

**This was still short like chapter one. I am still planning out the story and it's taking me awhile to write. In order for me to write longer chapters, i'll need some more time with updating.**

**~Tobi**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know i know. I suck.**

**But atleast I got a chapter finally done. **

***sigh* Exams are starting next week and I got a lot of world on my hands. Then there was a recent bomb threat that happened at Kecoughtan High school (the school i'm attending) and now i'm a little paranoid, maybe it'll inspire me~ sorry for this chapter.**

**Here is where chapter 2 left off**

* * *

_"So __Mr. Suguro"__ Rin said mockingly "What are we going to do now? Since you're the boss and all," _

_"Well first, were going to have to make a plan" If Rin thought he was going to humiliate Bon, he better think again! He wasn't going to look stupid because of that Blueberry! "Since me and Konekomaru are going to be Arias and were not too good on self-defense, I want Moriyama to use her summon to protect us from the Hobgoblins in case they target us, I want Kamiki to be on offense and Shima as her back up. Rin, you already know what to do, if things getting out of hand, I want you to jump in and help." After getting a nod of confirmation from everyone, and large smile from Rin, they set off to the opposite direction of where Yukio w-_

"Wait a minute" Shima interjected "That's not what I remember, Rin said 'Mr. Bon', not Mr. Suguro"

"Well I remember something different too, we went the west of Mr. Okumura" Izumo corrected him

"Naw ah! Hey, Mr. Okumura, which way did you leave off to?" Shima asked

"You idiots!" Takara yelled with his puppet "You're so stupid, He went south, we went north. Don't you brats have any sense of direction?!" the strange boy that rarely talked, and if he did, it was always through the puppet of his he always carried around.

"Says the person who plays with a puppet!" Bon retorted

"I do not play with a puppet you fa-"

"You know what!? Just…I don't want to hear it anymore, forget it" Yukio sighed. This was too much to deal with; he just wanted to know what happened to his brother.

"Y-Yuki…..what are we going to do now?" Shiemi asked hesitantly.

"Yeah teach, what _are_ we going to do about….that?" Bon also questioned as he pointed to the still sleeping Rin

"Well, we can't tell the Vatican, that's for sure. We don't know what they would do to my brother"

They finally made it to True Cross Academy without any other accidents or anyone else getting turned into kids. Carefully and much more quietly than earlier, they left off the bus, being extra cautious not to wake Rin. Yukio reached in one of his pockets and got out a dimensional key and turned it into the first door they got to. Yukio breathed in deeply then exhaled all of it out and pushed the door.

"Sir Pheles"

* * *

They came inside to see a large chair; it's back facing them with a loud cheer of victory.

"Sir Pheles." Yukio repeated. Finally, with the sound of buttons mashed furiously and Colossal titan was going down. Was. Going. Down. The chair swiveled around revealing Mephisto, in all of his pink and white glory, playing a Nintendo video game. He had a victorious grin on his face as he stared at the small screen

"Yet another win! I've finally beaten it! I think I did well if I do say so myself, don't you Mr. Okumura?" He glanced up, looking at the group that summoned themselves to his office. While surveying the group, he noticed Yukio seemed at little more tensed than usual. The boy was always….serious? He never really seen him off-guard, but that was only when the boy was flustered. Mephisto gave a larger grin and said "Is there something wrong Mr. Okumura? You seem tense, could there be something wrong? What can I-" …Mephisto for a minute, his mouth hung open and completely forgot about the sentence he left unfinished. He continued onto a new subject "Where is Rin? I don't see him with you. Is he hurt?" he asked.

The students behind the teacher avoided his gaze and Yukio fidgeted in his spot with a…what is he holding?

"Well, that's the reason we came here Sir…" suddenly, a buzzing sound went off. Yukio reached into his pocket with his free hand and answered. "Hello? Y-yes I'm her- , what? Slow down Shura! There's a what?! You want me to come now? I'm busy with som-! But Shura! Wait!" then she hung up. Yukio gave an exasperated sigh and close the phone. "Sir Pheles, I really apologize for this, it came out of nowhere, but Shura needs my help urgently and it cannot wait. Bon and the others will explain the situation since they were there to see it, I'll be off now" Yukio turned on his heel and handed Rin to Shima then sped out of the office without hearing what the others were going to say. Shima looked flabbergasted his teacher handed him a _kid,_ and not any other kid, but _Rin_!

"W-ha! W-what am I supposed to do?" He stammered as he held the body away from his. After he saw what Rin did to Shiemi, he didn't want to experience it himself.

"You hold him, that's what you do!" Izumo yelled

"And who is 'Him' exactly?" Mephisto said, making his presence be known again. "You. Boy with the glasses" Konekomaru jumped and pointed to himself

"M-me…?"

"Yes you. Now please, explain to me, who is that I-"

Rin began to shift in Shima's arms, who became noticeably edgy, Rin slowly opened his eyes and looked Shima into the face, not even a second later he screamed

"Gaaaahhh! Argh!" And began pounding onto Shima's chest

"Waah!" Shima quickly obliged and dropped the boy instantly, afraid of what he could do. Everyone gasped, including Mephisto and looked to Shima who looked shocked he also dropped.

"Shima, You idiot! You dropped him on his head! What were you thinking?!" Izumo and Bon both yelled together.

Rin began whaling and crying as he held onto his head which began to swell in several places.

" M-MY HEAD HURTS! I WANT MY DADDY! DADDY!" Rin continued to scream which became louder. He let go of his head and yelled to the ceiling, making his screaming much more painful to listen to. It suddenly became louder and higher in pitch, causing the vase on the end table by a chair to shatter. The Exwires all covered their ears, realizing the boy's ear-piercing was deadly. It all came to a stop when Mephisto stood in front of his desk with a shocked-scowl mix adorning his face.

"Rin! Stop this preposterous behavior immediately" His voice was somehow much clearer and audible over the crying that stopped after hearing Mephisto.

Rin's bloodshot eyes darted towards Mephisto as identified where the commanding voice came from. Rin rose from his spot on the ground and stumbled his way rapidly towards the man.

Then the man did something they did not see coming.

Rin leapt into his arms and blubbered "N-nii-san! Nii-san!" crying into his chest as Mephisto cradled his head affectionately.

"Oh thank God" Shima released his ears "I thought I was gonna go deaf" Izumo proceeded to slap him in the back of the head

"You pink-head! It's was your fault!"

"Hey guys….d-did I hear that wrong?…..he just called the head master….Nii-san…." Konekomaru stammered.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**That's all for now. Ta hankyou for reading, i hoped you enjoyed it. Until the next time fellows readers. **

**I now bid you adieu~**

**Eins, Zwei, Drei!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guyssss. Sorry for not updating in a long time hehehehe...**

**But in two more days, it's my birthday! which is April 19th**

**Here is where chapter 3 left off**

* * *

_"__Hey guys….d-did I hear that wrong?…..he just called the head master….Nii-san…." Konekomaru stammered._

_"__WHAT?!"_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Excuse me? Did he say that? It was a misunderstanding, he didn't….he uh….uh said uh….." Mephisto blubbered "You know what? I have work to do, and it's getting late y-"

"B-but it's only 4 o'clock!"

Mephisto snapped his fingers and the sun went down "Well I see the time says 7, I think it's about time you students got back to your dorm rooms, don't want you out at a time like this" Mephisto began pushing them all out of the door "Better hurry" he said quickly

"What the heck!"

"What about Rin?!"

"I'll be taking care of him for tonight, make sure to tell Mr. Okumura I have his older brother, Good night~"

**WHAM**

"…what just happened?"

"I don't know, it all happened too fast! First Rin screaming, him calling the Headmaster Big brother, the headmaster talking and not telling us anything….and then….we're out here" Shima ranted

They all knew the Sir Pheles was a mystery, but this went onto an entire different level. The eccentric "man", Who most likely isn't even a man to begin with after what just happened, They knew he was a strange man, his personality exceeded all expectations of a 'adult'; from the way he dress to the way he talked.

But come on. The man practically Skips wherever he goes.

He was a very silly person, especially the way he smiled so brightly with his very long, very sharp teeth that smile revealed. It was never a friendly smile, no, it was a devious, charming and manipulative one. No one could really understand Sir Pheles, barely any of the teachers, but that won't stop the Exwires from uncovering the mystery of the head master. And that began with his relationship to the Son of Satan.

* * *

Mephisto turned his attention from the door to the boy behind him. He released a frustrated sigh and put his hands on his hips. "Rin, do you realize what you said and what I did in front of my students?! All because of your childish acts they have seen something shouldn't have." Mephisto bought his hand up and rubbed in between his eyes and sighed heavily again. "Oya Oya, what am I going to do now," he began walking over to his desk, bypassing Rin on the floor. He propped his elbows on his desk and leaned his forehead onto his intertwined fingers.

He couldn't believe he was actually…..actually…..actually. He didn't even know what the word was because he never had this problem before! This was certainly not in his plans at all; he didn't know what to do next. It was a simple mission; he didn't even plan anything for Rin and Yukio, no test, no obstacles, no tricks or traps! And yet this-+ outcome he did not foreshadowed came into play somehow. Mephisto opened his eyes slightly after he began hearing whimpering.

Rin was still on the floor with his legs to his chest and crying into his knees, he was most likely sad for making Mephisto upset.

"I don't care how much you cry, I am not going to baby you up after what you did, you knew better not to do something like that and now you should feel guilty." Mephisto said in a matter fact-ly tone. Rin began shuffling his way behind his desk to Mephisto's chair, he looked down at Rin disdainfully "what do you want?" Rin started to climb into Mephisto's lap with his head facing his chest and buried his face in it.

"I'm…s-sorry big b-brother, I didn't m-ean to do that. I-I'm so-rry, I'm s-"He pressed harder into his chest and cried again, asking for forgiveness repeatedly. Mephisto looked at the boy on lap with regret and sympathy. He knew he was too hard in the him, he wrapped his arms around Rin and held him close and caressed his head.

"It's okay, I know you didn't mean it, you wouldn't of have known, you were scared, frightened and thought you were alone, didn't you? I know I know, big brother was being a big meanie."

They sat there for a long time, which Mephisto hadn't notice the time passing by (why would he, he's the King of Time). By then, Rin had fallen asleep in his lap, his breathing finally evened from the crying. Mephisto contemplated what he was going to next. He carefully rose from his chair with Rin still in arms asleep, he waltzed and rocked him side to side as if he was still a baby, which he was to him because he's young compared to a demon of his age, even when he was 15 years old, he was still a mere child. Rin would always be his dear, precious baby brother.

From the day he was born Mephisto knew the boy was destined for greatness, not just because he was playing favorites, but because he saw it.

Mephisto inserted his time key and opened a door that led to his gigantic bedroom that was covered in pink, purple, and white. Mephisto changed Rin's clothes into pajamas and snapped his fingers, making the covers on the bed pull back. He then changed into his pajamas by snapping his fingers once again and climbed into the bed with Rin, pulling him to his chest with his head underneath his chin.

Retiring early for bed wouldn't hurt, especially lost time to spend with his precious, darling baby brother.

* * *

**I'm sorry this was short, I wont have time this weekend because Saturday (the 18th) i have a piano recital at Patrick Henry mall and i'm supposed to be going to the movies with my friends and have a sleepover at my house**

**Good day~**


End file.
